Rain in Ohio
by Vii Zee
Summary: Brittana Ficlet. Santana and Brittany meet for the first time in the rain, after Cheerio's practice. Inspired by a picture on Tumblr.


_**Inspired by a drawing on Tumblr. Message me if you want to see it so I can send you the link.**_

First day of Cheerio practice and it's already raining like there's no tomorrow.

Santana Lopez sighed and looked at her watch. She had told her brother, Joseph, that she'd call him as soon as she was done. That had been thirty minutes ago, and he still hadn't shown up. It wasn't like they lived on the other side of town, though! I mean, school was just a mile away from her home. Really, how long could it take for a car to get here when the garage was just a mile away?

She seethed silently, opening her umbrella and holding it up, hoping that the red parasol would be good enough for the next few minutes…or hours…

She didn't want to walk home. Her sneakers were brand new, she had bought them because Coach Sylvester specifically said they had to be white. Besides, her uniform was still dry and perfect. Walking in the streets would mean that the chances of her getting splashed by some freak driving his car at super speed would increase tenfold. And she didn't want to see Coach Sylvester angry for getting her uniform mud splattered on her first day as a Cheerio.

That just wouldn't do…

She heard a sneeze carry over the sound of the rain hitting the parking lot tarmac and turned around to look at the girl. She recognized her from Cheerios, and besides she was wearing the uniform too. She was rubbing her hands together, and shivering uncontrollably. Santana rolled her eyes as she noticed that the girl didn't even have an umbrella, but then suddenly felt a little twinge in her heart.

What's this? Could she really be feeling compassion?

"Hey!" Before she knew what she was doing, she had called out to her. The girl looked at her, baffled, and then rushed over, smiling. Santana held out her umbrella to her and smiled back. "You're gonna catch a cold."

"It's OK. I already got one."

Santana raised an eyebrow, and refrained herself from saying anything else. Instead, she slid down to sit on the floor, the blonde following her. "I'm Brittany."

"Santana."

"I know you. You're one of the best on the Cheerios, coach already said so! You and that Quinn girl. You're both really good!"

"Uh, thanks…"

"Sure!" Santana felt slightly annoyed at how cheery and happy this girl, Brittany, was. It was almost childish…

"What do you think made the clouds so sad this time?"

"Wait…what?"

"Well, clouds cry when they're said, right? And that's why it rains! So what do you think made them so sad?"

"I dunno…global warming, maybe?"

Brittany gave a laugh, a sweet ringing laugh that echoed over the empty parking lot. Santana found herself actually moving closer to her in an effort to stay warm, and she obliged. Their heads knocked together slightly in the confined space they had restricted themselves to, and Santana realized that she had never been this comfortable being so close to a person before.

"Where do you live?"

"Lima Heights," Santana murmured.

"Wow! That's like, a rich people's place, right?"

"Yeah…my dad's a doctor…"

"That's…really cool…" Brittany mumbled, and Santana turned to face her, surprised by the sudden change in tone. "I live in the normal part of town."

"Why are you out here waiting in the rain?" the Latina blurted, and Brittany shrugged.

"My mum said she'd come for me after work but…she's not here. And I don't wanna call her 'coz I might mess up her routine."

"Come home with me then. I mean…we could give you a ride to your place, if you like…"

Brittany faced her too, and smiled, leaning forward and planting a feathery kiss on Santana's cheek.

"You're sweet, thank you."

They turned at the sound of honking, and Santana pulled Brittany up with her and into her brother's broken down hunk of metal.

"Hey, chica, who's this?"

"A friend. Can we drop her off?"

"Sure." He started up the car and drove off, and Santana turned to smile at Brittany, who was already smiling back. She held up her pinky to Santana, who clasped it with her own.

"Pinky promise we'll be friends?" Brittany whispered, as if she didn't want Santana's brother to hear. Santana giggled like a little kid and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

They didn't unlink pinkies for the whole trip.


End file.
